


Room Of Requirement

by Nic11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Sex, Teenagers, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic11/pseuds/Nic11
Summary: Wizard Carl, and Witch Aimee, use the room of requirement too have a night they will never forget.Really random fluff piece!Its fairly sexual.
Kudos: 1





	Room Of Requirement

It was fairly late, past curfew at hogwarts. Carl and Aimee were sneaking off to the room of requirement,there was a myth that said, if you walk back and forth 3 times while wishing for a specific room, it will appear. Carl and Aimee have been dating for just over a year, and they were desperate for some alone time.

Carl was a Hufflepuff and Aimee was a Ravenclaw. They were polar opposites but that's what made it work. After the war that killed her sister Aimee was lost, until she found Carl's friend Luke was also killed by death eaters so these two teenagers became friends, then something more. 

As they were making their way to the 7th floor they had to be sure they wouldn't come across Filch.

Carl struck out his arm stopping Aimee from proceeding

“Careful, he's about to walk past” Whispered Carl, Aimee nodded and released the stink bombs in the other directions.

“DAMN KIDS!” Filch yelled before turning the other way, chasing the stench.

The pair made it to the 7th floor where they had to look for the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

“It's here, I found it” Aimee said while looking at the tapestry, Carl runs over

“It's an odd one aint it?” Aimee laughs and nods, 

“Let me do this” she says while continuing to pace.

Once she finishes a door appears, Carl runs to open it, 

“Bloody hell!”

The room is large with a red carpet and a king sized bed in the middle. The bed has red satin sheets while Autumn Colours by Peter B. Helland plays on a record. Rose petals lead to a candle lined path to the bed, shelves run the sides of the room with lanterns on them. The bed is decorated with a heart made out of white rose petals. On the nightstand there is a bottle of champagne over ice with two glasses. The posters on the bed have fairy lights wrapped around. It is the most romantic room either of them have ever seen.

“Aimee you really went all out” Aimee smiled

“I want this night to be perfect” 

Carl leant in for a kiss caressing her neck in his hands, Aimee returned the kiss with such passion it was truly magical.

“Do you want to take this to the bed?” Aimee laughed

“Of course” They walked down the path and went to either side, Aimee quickly willed the room to add one thing she forgot, as she pulled down her robes, she found herself wearing beautiful lingerie.

As Carl poured the champagne, Aimee snuck up behind him and ran her hands down his thighs, he smiled, turned around and gaped, he always knew she was beautiful, but this was different, it was like he was given aphrodite herself. He kissed her and handed her champagne, he suddenly felt slightly self conscious for what he was wearing so between kisses he pulled off his robes, and started kissing her down her neck.

She put down their champagne and pulled him on top of her, he came up panting. She rolled over on top of him. Feeling his chiseled chest, it was nothing she hadn't seen before but this time it was different, it was like he was all hers just for the night it was only the two of them. She started down his jaw, to his neck and finished on his chest.

He pulled her up pinning her to the bed. He smiled and laughed and began kissing her breasts, they were truly beautiful. He returned to her face and she pulled down his boxers, she could feel him against her leg. His hand wandered up to her and undid her attire, it was now truly just him and her.

Carl's hand wandered into her inner thigh his touch was light, and kind she moaned, and grabbed him by the waist forcing him into her, he understood, and began slowly, she moaned, and urged him faster, he kept slow, as if to tease her, then slowly but surely he began faster and faster, Aimee brought her legs up around his hips, so pleased she cried out, and didnt stop saying his name, Carl slowed down leant over to kiss her, in between kisses he started whispering dirty talk in her ear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning they woke up exhausted but happy, they had kept going for hours, they both loved the connection they now felt, whenever they kissed it was now more passionate, and they had more desire to pin one another to a wall and rip off their clothes. Aimee checked the time, 20 to 9

“Shit, Carl,wake up love” Carl groaned, and rolled off the bed.

“We’re late ain't we” Aimee who was already getting dressed nods

“Breakfast is almost over” she then chugged the rest of her glass of champagne, cringed cause it was flat and willed the room to provide breakfast for them. Suddenly a smoothie and eggs popped up for two, they began eating what they could, before they had two leave.

“I’ll see you later, right Aims?” Aimee smiles and nods,

“See you before lunch!” Aimee waits a minute after Carl leaves the room, and picks up the lingerie from last night and tucks it in her back. She then leaves the room and runs to meet her friends.

Once her friends see her they squeal, they all knew where she was going, 

Her friend Lucy asked “What was it like” Aimee felt there was only one term to describe it;

“Magical”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please comment any feedback!


End file.
